Star Mark
by Cassie-the-Librarian
Summary: Anna has always been an orphan but her life is about to change with the help of the princess and a birthmark.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I thought up this idea. So here is the story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

_It was a warm summer night. The wind blew warm and gentle. The moon was full as it guided the young couple in cloaks on horseback outside of the kingdoms gates. In one of their hands was a small basket. And inside of the basket laid a small child, just a few weeks old, sleeping as peacefully as a baby with a fever could sleep. Once the man and woman got to the second guard tower, they stopped and dismounted. Out of the shadows appeared a woman. The horses whined causing the child to wake. They had heard about this woman. It was said that she could cure any disease or perform any miracle for some gold pieces. That was exactly what the couple needed, a cure and a miracle. For their little daughter had been born with a terrible illness which left the child with a constant fever . An illness that kills children under the age of two if not treated. The baby had been seen by the best docter in the kingdom, but nothing could be done. If there was any hope at all for the child, it was with this mysterious woman, known only as the witch._

_"Have you brought the child?" She asked._

_The woman walked forward with the basket, with her husband's arm place protectively around her waist._

_"Yes, we brought Anna."_

_"And the gold?"_

_The man took the bag of gold out of his pocket and handed it to her._

_"Ah, yes." The lady said after looking in the bag. She took the child out of the basket and looked at her. "Yes, yes, I see."_

_"Is there anything you can do for her?" The young woman asked concerned._

_"There is only one thing that can happen to give this child a fighting chance at life..."_

_"What is it? We'll do anything." The man said._

_The witch looked at the young couple sadly._

_"The only way this child can survive is if she comes with me. Once she gets past the age of two, I will bring here back here a week after her birthday."_

_The man and woman looked at each other. Both unsure of what to do. On one hand this might just save their daughter, the miracle they were wanting. But this would take their daughter away from them._

_"May we discuss this?" The man asked._

_"Of course."_

_The man and woman turned to discuss their options, in hushed voices. Trying to figure out their daughter's best chance at life. While they were talking, Mother gave them a little help in their decision. In the hand that was not holding the baby, she made a small ball of light and sent it towards the couple. Then she turned back to the baby, smirking._

_"Hello, little baby." She said the the little girl. The baby looked up at the old lady, curious. "You're going to come and live with me. And I already know what I am going to call you..."_

_The couple turned back the witch._

_"We've made our decision."_

_Mother turned back to them._

_"Oh?" The old lady smiled darkly._

_"Its a deal. When she is two years old, you will bring her back her exactly a week after her birthday. We'll meet you here."_

_The old lady smiled._

_"Can-can we say goodbye?" Asked the young lady._

_"Make it quick."_

_The child's mother grabbed the basket. She took the baby out and wrapped her arms around the child. The man wrapped his arms around his wife. They stayed there like that for couple minutes._

_"We must be going," the older woman said as she snatched the child back. The baby started to fuss, wanting her mother and father. Reaching out toward them, the small star shaped birthmark on the inside of her thumb on her right hand glowed faintly in the moonlight. The man held onto his wife as the cloaked woman and their small child disappeared into the night. Deep down they had a feeling they would never see their baby girl ever again._

* * *

**Favorite/Follow/Review**

**Peace!**

**Cassie-the-Librarian**


	2. The Meeting

**Hey guys here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

The streets were filled with people. People shopping. People working. Kids playing. And an eleven year old girl running. Running away from the kids who tormented her everyday. She ran and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her, her red hair tied into two braids flying behind her. She dared to look behind her. She saw they were following her down the crowded street. When she turned back around she ran into the baker, who was carrying three loaves of bread, causing him to drop them.

"Annie!" He yelled after her shaking his fist in the air.

"Sorry!" She called behind her, without stopping.

Annie turned a corner and ran into a group of people.

"Oof!"

"And... This is the village's very own troublemaker. Annie, what have I told you about a running around not watching where you're going?" Asked Seth, a royal guard, as Annie got up and brushed herself off.

"It's not my fault! Hans and his stupid friends are chasing me again! And I'm not a troublemaker. I wasn't even around when the blue paint was put on the bench. And you have no proof that I did it!"

Seth grabbed her left hand she was keeping behind her. Her hand was almost completely covered in blue paint. Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh..." Annie said. "Hans and his stupid friends threw a bucket of paint at me. They are a bunch of idiotic, pea brained lutefisk stinkers."

"Annie, That's no way to speak in front the King and the Princess."

Annie looked behind the guard and saw the royals. The King was in his kingly attire. It was something Annie had seen a lot of times around the village. But she had never seen the princess this close before. The princess was in a blue summer dress with her hair tied back into a bun on top of her head. She was only three years older than Annie, but she seemed older. Princess Elsa smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your highnesses." The redhead said.

"It's all right," King Adgar chuckled. He reached down and patted her on her head. "I remember what it's like at that age."

Annie giggled causing Elsa to smiled. The princess looked at the village girl. Her red hair was in two messy braids that laid on both shoulders, a curious white stripe going through the one one the right shoulder. She had on a green summer dress, which was dirty. And her shoes looked like they were too small for her. Her face was peppered with freckle.

"I'm Annie." She said to the royals as she curtsied.

"Its very nice to meet you, Annie." The king said.

"It's nice to meet you, Annie." Elsa said to the girl.

"Its nice to meet you too, Princess Elsa."

"Please, call me Elsa."

"Ok, Elsa."

"Shall we continue on with the tour?" Seth asked King Edgar.

"Of course. Goodbye Annie." The king said to Annie as he walked off, leaving the two girls to say goodbye.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Annie. I hope we see each other again soon." The princess said.

"It was nice to meet you too, Elsa. And I'm sure we will see each other again!"

The two girls smiled at each other. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Favorite/follow/review**

**Peace!**

**Cassie-the-Librarian**


	3. Chased and protected

**Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

Annie decided to take a walk through the village. The streets were still busy but not as busy it was earlier. Annie liked to look at the villagers going on with their daily lives. It made Annie wonder about her birth parents. She had been on the streets for as long as she could remember, so she never knew them. She lived at the orphanage with about fifty other kids on the outskirts of town. Though no one ever liked coming to the orphanage. It was believed through town that the owner was a witch. Annie wasn't sure if she agreed with the rumors but she did know _something_ was strange about her. The owner was a mean, heartless lady who didn't care about them. None other kids knew her real name, they all just called her mom. Annie walked into the park. She walked past the families having picnics in the warm summer heat. She sat against a tree and watched them. She wondered if she would ever get adopted. If a nice family would ever come to the orphanage and rescue her from the life she had. Annie leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. She sighed, enjoying the relaxing heat, and sound of joyful children running around. Annie was almost asleep when all of a sudden she was covered with mud. She jumped up causing most of the mud to fall off, but her dress was stained. Someone chuckled. Annie turned her head to see Hans standing behind her, surrounded by three other boys, all of whom were smiling.

"Look at what we have boys. This is what we call a pathetic, stupid, baby orphan, who no one loves and who is always looking for attention." The boys all laughed.

"I-I'm not stupid or pathetic or a baby and people do to love me."

"Oh, so you are a little orphan who is looking for attention? And I don't know anyone who loves you. Your own _parents_ didn't love you enough to keep you. They must have known that even as a baby how _stupid_ you were." Hans asked. He turned toward his friends and they all laughed. Annie's face turned red with anger, tears started to slid down her face. She reached down grabbing a handful of mud in both hands and flung it at the boys. Then she turned and ran as fast as she could

"Get back here, _Annie_! I'm going to kill you!" Hans screamed after her.

Annie didn't stop. She didn't know what he would do. She knew he wouldn't kill her, probably. But he would hurt her, bad. Annie ran for her life.

Elsa was bored. She enjoyed being in the village, watching everyone go on with their lives. She enjoyed spending time with her father. She just didn't like having to walk around listening to her father and Seth talk about the economy and other adult stuff. Elsa watched the village kids run around and laughing. She wished she could join them, she wished she had someone she could play with. But being an only child and the crowned princess, she only had time to focus on her studies. The only good, fun thing that had happened today was meeting Annie. Elsa learned, by listening in on her father and Seth's conversation after they left the redhead, that Annie was an orphan. Elsa couldn't even imagine what it would be like to be an orphan. She couldn't understand who would want to give up a sweet, kind girl like Annie.

"Come along, Elsa."

The princess looked at her father, who had started to walk off again with Seth. Next they would take one last walk through the village so the King could talk to anyone who would like to talk to the King. Elsa wasn't interested in this part. Her attention was called away to a stray kitten that brushed up against her leg.

"Hello kitty," she bent down to pick it up. "I'll call you Snowflake."

Snowflake brushed up against her face, tickling her nose. She giggled. Then she heard a commotion behind her. She turned and saw Annie running down the street, her hands muddy. But that wasn't what worried her, it was Annie's face. The little girl looked absolutely terrified. Tears and sweat soaked her face along with mud smudged her face and stained her dress.

"Elsa!" Annie cried as she hid behind her.

"Annie? What's wrong?"

Annie lifted a shaky hand and pointed at the boys who were headed towards them. They stopped when they saw the princess.

"Your Highness." They said as they bowed. Hans' eyes never left Annie.

"Why are you chasing this girl?"

"Princess Elsa," Hans said as he stepped forward. Annie whimpered. Elsa glared at the boy. "She's my little sister. She's ill-headed, it's time that she came and got her medicine-"

"That's a lie!" Annie cried. "I'm not your sister, nor am I ill-headed!"

Hans glared at the younger girl. Elsa saw this. She could already sense that Annie was terrified of this Hans boy and his friends. She was worried that if Annie was left on her own, they would do something terrible to her.

"Yes, I don't believe you are who you say you are." Elsa took a step toward the boys, they took a step back. "Annie is now under my protection. If you are caught hurting her or threatening her, I will have you arrested, am I clear?"

The three friends nodded. Hans shot daggers at Annie. Elsa stepped between the two.

"Am I clear?"

"Yes, _your Majesty._"

The boys turned and walked away.

"Th-thank you, Elsa."

The princess turned back to the girl. She looked like she was about to fall over from exhaustion.

"I was serious Annie."

"About what?"

"You being under my protection. They won't hurt you ever again, ok?"

Annie's eyes got wide.

"Yes, ok, thank you!"

She went to hug the princess, forgetting how muddy she was. Elsa didn't. She took a step back.

"Um... Annie, how about we hold off on that hug until you get cleaned off."

Annie looked down at her dress.

"Oh, ya. That's probably a good idea."

* * *

**There it is. Let me know what you think.**

**Favorite/follow/review**

**Peace!**

**Cassie-the-Librarian**


	4. Authors Note!

**Hey guys,**

**First off, this is not a chapter. Just so you're not confused.**

**Second, I had a great idea so the chapters I have already wrote plus the direction I want this story to go. SO just so you know, the little orphan girls name is no longer Anna, it's Annie. And I added some more things to the previous chapters. So you might want to re-read them.**

**I am so excited about this story. Can't wait to update the next chapter!**

**Peace!**

**\- Cassie-the-Librarian**


	5. Nothing I'd rather do

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Shout out time!**

guardian angel**\- Thanks for the review! lol I guess you will just have to wait and see.**

Aggregate Dragon**\- Thanks for the review! Annie is 11 and Elsa is 14.**

Happy and free**\- Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Annie and Elsa made their way back to the guard and the King. Before they got to them, Elsa stopped and turned to Annie.

"Wait here, ok?" Elsa said.

"Why do I have to wait her?" Annie asked tilting her head like she did whenever she was confused by something.

"Well, you don't want the King to see you covered in mud do you?" Elsa said eyeing the younger girls' muddy dress.

"I guess not..." Annie looked down at her dress.

"And you don't want Seth thinking you've gotten into trouble again, do you?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow. She had a feeling that Annie got into trouble a lot.

"No. It wasn't my fault. Both times!" Annie stated. Elsa looked into her blue eyes then at her blue hand and back.

"Oh really?"

Annie put her blue hand behind her back and glared at the older girl. Elsa just glared back, then Annie sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay here."

Elsa smiled. She knew she could beat Annie in a staring contest. She turned around and walked up to the two grown men.

"Father?" She said as she approached them

"Yes, Elsa? What is it?" The king said as he looked down at her.

"May I go back to the castle now? My feet are getting tired and I should study for my Arendelle history test."

"Of course, Elsa. You may leave."

Elsa thanked her father and Seth for the tour around the village. Then she turned and walked back toward Annie.

"We can go now."

The two walked in silence to the castle. Which was fine for Elsa but not for Annie, who was used to it being noisey.

"Hello Princess Elsa, did you make a new friend today?" Asked one of the guards at the gate.

"Yes, I did, Edward. Annie, this is Edward. Edward, this is Annie."

"Hello Miss Annie. How are you today?" Asked the young guard.

"Hi, I'm good. How are you?" Annie asked with a smile.

"I'm very well, now that I have seen two beautiful young ladies."

Annie looked confused.

_Who is he talking about? Of course he's talking about Elsa as one of the beautiful young ladies, but who is the other? I'm not beautiful or a lady, so it can't be me who he's talking about. I will ask Elsa later. Maybe there is a visiting royal._

Elsa giggled bringing Annie back out of her head.

"Well, it was nice to talk to you Edward but we must be going now."

"Of course, your majesty." He smiled as the two walked past him. Once inside, the girls got to Elsa's room faster than Annie thought they would. She knew if Elsa was not with her, she would have gotten lost.

"Ok, I will get Gerda to come and draw you a warm bath and get you some clean clothes." With that, Elsa walked out the door closing it behind her, leaving Annie all alone in the giant bedroom. She spun herself around in a circle so she could see the whole room. She was surprised at how big it was. All the kids from the orphanage could have probably had slept in there, no problem. Annie walked over to the desk that was in front of the window. The desk was covered with maps, charts and graphs. All of which, Annie could not read, as a result of not having any schooling of any kind. Annie turned her attention to a book that was on the desk closed. She got up on the chair and brought it closer to her. The book looked old, the cover was a deep shade of blue with gold designs on the cover. Annie opened it up to a page that had a picture of a sleeping girl with golden hair on it. Not being able to read, Annie's attention was on the picture and she didn't realize that the door had opened and two people walked in.

When Elsa walked back into her room with Gerda, she saw Annie sitting at her desk looking down at something. It was obvious to her that the young girl had not heard her come in. The princess made her way over to the desk and looked over Annie's shoulder to see what she was looking at. When she saw that Annie was not looking at the words of the fairy tale story but the pictures, Elsa realized something.

"Do you like the story, Annie?" she asked.

Annie turned her head towards the older girl for only a second. Only to show her that she knew she was there.

"Oh yes. I do." Annie slid her fingers gently over the old picture on the page.

"Do you know what the story is about?"

Annie shook her head.

"Annie?" Elsa said placing a gentle hand on the red heads shoulder. Annie kept looking at the picture.

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you know how to read?"

It was a simple question. One that Elsa thought the answer would be yes to and they would continue with what they had come for. What Elsa didn't expect was that Annie's shoulders tensed up. For some reason Elsa couldn't figure out, she felt like she had hit a touchy subject.

"Do you, Annie?" She repeated.

"No… I don't," came the answer Elsa suspected but didn't understand why she felt sad when she heard it aloud.

"I could teach you if you would like." Elsa said.

Annie turned around in the chair so she was facing the princess.

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure you have more important things to do." Annie said standing up.

"Oh ya? Like what?" Elsa challenged with a smile.

"Anything else," came the answer after a moment/

Elsa's smile faded. She didn't know why Annie thought that anything was more important to her than her. She placed both hands on Annie's shoulders.

"There is _nothing_ else in this world I would rather do than to help you, Annie," she said.

Annie's eyes shined in disbelief as she looked into the princess' blue eyes. She gently nodded. Unable to believe that someone would care for her enough to teach her to read.

* * *

**Hope you all loved it!**

**Favorite/follow/review**

**Peace!**

**Cassie-the-Librarian**


	6. A feeling long forgotten

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. I just looked up my story and I realised I had most of this next chapter written already. So I just finished it up. Hope you liked it.**

**Shout Out time!**

Protoestrella1- Thanks for the review! I guess you will just have to wait and see. :)

Izzy- Thanks for the review!

* * *

"The bath had been drawn, Your Highness." Said Gerda,which surprised Annie since she didn't even know that the old lady had came in.

"Thank you, Gerda. But please, call me Elsa." The young princess said as the two girls crossed the room coming into a separate room with a bathtub. "Gerda, this is Annie, a girl I befriended in the village. Annie, this is Gerda, she is one of the servants that work in the castle."

"Hello Miss Annie. It's nice to meet you."

Annie smiled.

"Its nice to meet you to. And it's Annie, just Annie."

Gerda smiled.

"Would you like soap or bubbles with your bath?"

Annie wasn't exactly sure what the difference was. At the orphanage they would use soap to make bubbles because they couldn't buy they bottle of bubbles. She looked back towards Elsa, but Elsa had already stepped forward sensing Annie's hesitation.

"I would go with bubbles tonight, Gerda."

Gerda nodded.

"Would you like some help with your bath, Annie?" She asked as she put bubbles into the water.

"N-no, I'm fine." Annie said. She was to nervous too tell anyone that she was embarrassed that she didn't want to get into the bathtub. At the orphanage, there was only one bathtub so only one person could take a bath of just slightly warm water at a time so they would just go out back and have someone hose them off or they would go to the dock next the building and play in the ocean until they were clean. But Annie never had someone else hose her off nor did she go to the water and play with the other orphans. Annie didn't want to tell them that she didn't want to get in because she knew that then they would want to know why. The thing that Annie didn't know was that Elsa sensed that something was wrong with Annie. She wasn't sure exactly what it was. She knew that it was really bothering Annie but she didn't want to bring it up and have Annie embarrassed. So she let it go. For now.

"Alright. I will be back in one hour to check on you."

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa said as she left.

The two girls stood there in silence. Elsa looked at Annie. And Annie looked at her shoes.

"Well I'm just going to be in the other room studying. I'll close the doors so I don't disturb you, alright?" Elsa said.

Annie, who had suddenly found her small dirty shoes very interesting, only nodded. Elsa sighed and left the room, closing the doors behind her. Annie looked up from her shoes as soon as the doors closed. She walked around the room, looking at everything. Laid out on a chair was a green summer dress with sunflowers on it. Annie couldn't help but touch the flowers. The dress was the prettiest dress she had ever seen, well except Elsa's. With looking at everything else in the room, she turned her attention back to the bathtub. She walked around the entire tub, running a hand along the edge of the tub. When she put a hand in the water, Annie felt like she couldn't breath. She backed up towards the door. She faced the door until she could breath again. Then she turned the handle and peaked a look out into Elsa's room. Elsa was at her desk, working on something that would have probably given Annie a headache. Silently, Annie slipped in and walked up to the princess.

"Can I help you with something, Annie?" The princess asked never looking up from her homework.

Annie was surprised that Elsa knew she was there.

"Do you need help with your bath? I can call Gerda, if you'd like."

"No, I don't need help!" Annie said so fast Elsa raised her head curiously.

"Annie, have you ever been in a bathtub before?" Asked the princess.

"Yes, of course I have... Once..." Elsa waited for Annie to continue but she didn't.

"What happened, Annie? The one time you went in one."

"I don't want to talk about it." Annie said in a small voice.

"Annie, what happened."

"No!" Annie turned toward the window.

"Annie, please."

Annie ignored her. Elsa heard soft cries. She sighed. She got up and walked to Annie. Reaching over to Annie, Elsa turned her around. Annie wrapped her arms around the princess, dirty clothes and all. Elsa wrapped her arms around Annie and they sank to the floor.

"Annie, you're safe here. You can tell me anything. I promise."

After a moment Annie stopped crying.

"When... When I was five I went in to take a bath and..."

Elsa waited.

"And I guess Hans snuck in without me noticing and... He stood behind me and..."

Annie started to cry softly again.

"Please go on, Annie." Elsa said softly, fearing the rest of the story.

"He stood behind me and... Held me under water."

"Oh Annie." Elsa said.

"Just as I couldn't hold my breath anymore, he let me go and left."

"What a horrible boy! I'm so sorry that that happened to you."

"Now I can't even touch water in a bathtub or the ocean without not being able to breath."

Elsa hugged Annie tighter then let go. The two girls both stood up. Elsa took Annie's hands in hers.

"Nothing is going to hurt you, Annie, I promise. You don't have to take a bath if it scares you, I can find you a washcloth and you can just wipe yourself clean if you'd like."

"I'm not scared!" Annie said."I just.. can't breath when I touch water. But yes a washcloth would be nice."

Elsa smiled kindly and went into the other room. Annie followed standing just inside the door as the princess went to one of the cabinets in the room and grabbed a washcloth.

"Here you go. I'll leave you to it then." Elsa said as she handed her the cloth. Elsa walked out, closing the door behind her.

After about twenty minutes, Annie walked out of the separate room back into Elsa's room. Elsa was as her desk, her back to Annie, working on something. Annie cleared her throat. Elsa turned in her seat and when she saw the younger girl she stood and walked to her.

"Oh, Annie, you look beautiful!"

Annie blushed and looked at her new shoes, which were also in with the new dress.

"I'm not beautiful. You're beautifuler. Not fuller! I mean... You look more beautiful... But thank you anyway."

_I'll also have to work on Annie's confidence as well as her school work and her water phobia._

Elsa chuckled.

"Thank you. Would you like me to fix your braids? Or would you like a bun like mine?"

"Can you fix my braids?" Annie smiled.

Elsa smiled, happy to see Annie so happy. The girls sat down on Elsa's bed as she brushed through Annie's messy hair.

"Elsa?" Annie asked after they had finished fixing her braids.

"Yes, Annie?" Elsa asked as she turned her body so she was sitting next the the girl.

"Edward said that he saw two beautiful, young ladies. One was obviously you… Who was the other one? Is there a visiting royal from somewhere?"

Elsa smiled as she turned to the orphan.

"Annie… He was talking about you."

"Me?"

Elsa nodded.

"But I'm not even pretty, let alone beautiful… or a lady."

Elsa giggled as she grabbed Annie's hands in her own.

"Annie. You are beautiful! And he didn't mean lady as in a royal. He meant lady as in a young woman."

"Oh."

Elsa smiled at the response.

They sat on Elsa's bed for another half hour not really talking about anything in particular.

"Elsa?"

"Ya?"

"It's getting pretty late… I think I need to leave soon or mom will be mad."

"Oh yes. Of course. I'll walk you out."

The two girls got up and walked out of the princess' bedroom. In only a few minutes, they were walking out of the front door towards the gate.

"I like spending time with you Annie. You'll come back tomorrow? "

"Sure." Annie said with a smile.

When they got to the gate, Edward was still on guard.

"Leaving so soon, Miss Annie? Well I hope to see you again soon."

"You will, Edward. Annie is coming again tomorrow."

"Oh good." Edward smiled.

The girls smiled back.

"What time should I come, Elsa?" Annie asked.

"Um… Well I have lessons until ten tomorrow. So sometime after that will be fine."

"Ok.I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. I'll have Gerda make us a picnic and we can eat in the rose garden."

"That sounds amazing, Elsa. I can't wait. Bye."

Elsa waved to the girl until she crossed the bridge.

"She seems very nice, Your Highness."

Elsa turned towards Edward and smiled.

"Yes. She is very nice."

Then Elsa turned around and headed back up to the castle. Spending time with Annie made Elsa feel happy… Like something had been missing in her life before but now it's back. It gave Elsa a feeling that she couldn't describe in words. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling she hadn't felt since she held her newborn sister in her arms. Back before she disappeared.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review! Only 2 reviews for the last chapter.**

**Favorite/follow/review**

**Peace!**

**Cassie-the-Librarian**


	7. Three secret wishes

**Hey guys, so... sorry for the wait... I was trying to focus more on my school stuff then on my stories, cause I'm kinda obsessed with and all of your guys' stories and mine. Anyway, I'm taking this next quarter off so hopefully I will be able to update my stories more often, maybe. Anyway, this is going to be a short-ish chapter. And although it kinda starts off... gloomy(?), in lack of a better word, it does get better at the end. Now...**

**Shout out time:**

Izzy**: Thanks for the review. :)**

Izi Wilson**: **** Thanks I try! ;) Thanks for the review**

Protoestrella1**: Thanks. I know I need to update sooner. I know, so sad. Though it is sweet that Elsa still remembers and thinks about her. :')**

happy and free**: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review. :)**

**P.s. There would be more shout outs if more people reviewed (_hint hint_****!)**

* * *

Annie could hear her before she even got to the house. Mom was yelling, again. Annie could tell by the screams that the old lady was mad about her. Annie took a deep breath and opened the front door quietly and peaked inside. mom, who looked like she was about a thousand years old (at least to Anna), was standing in the middle of the living room surrounded by about ten kids, her face red with anger.

"Where is she?" asked mom.

Nobody said anything.

"I'll asked one more time. Where… is… Annie?!"

Some of the younger kids cowered in fear. Annie was about to open the door and reveal herself when somebody spoke up.

"Last I saw her, Annie was with Princess Elsa."

mom's face lost its red tint so suddenly it startled Annie.

"What? When?"

Hans stepped forward.

"Earlier. I saw Annie with Princess Elsa." Hans said, which wasn't a complete lie.

"Back to your chores." Mom said suddenly and all the children scampered off.

Annie decided it was probably wise to avoid Mom right now. And Hans too, he would most likely rat her out. So the red haired orphan went around back and snuck in the back door. She looked around to make sure none of the other kids were around before she made her way to the stairs. She made it to the first step before she felt someone yank her hair and she fell backwards.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little attention seeking orphan." Hans said with a smirk and one of Annie's braid in one hand.

"Let go of my hair, Hans." Annie said trying to get free of the cruel boy with no luck.

"I don't think I will." He chuckled darkly. "But there is someone who wants to see you."

Annie's eyes got big.

"You wouldn't!"

Hans pulled on her braid until they were face to face. Annie cried out in pain.

"You wanna bet? Mom, Annie's here!""

Annie gulped in fear. Scared of what Mom would do to her this time. When Mom was this mad, everyone in the house was scared of what she would do. Except Hans, of course. Who just so happened to be mom's favorite kid because he ratted everyone out and he _never_ does anything wrong. Annie heard footsteps approaching quickly. Annie felt petrified. She never understood why she was so scared of her mom. Just whenever she was near, it was like she was frozen and couldn't move.

"Annie, where have you been?" asked Mom as she walked up. Hans walked away with a stupid smirk on his stupid face. The old lady was dressed in a dress that, it seemed, she wore everyday. Annie, in her frozen state, said nothing. This only made Mom ever more angry. She reached down and slapped the girl. Annie cried out in pain as she shielded her cheek. "Now I will asked once more. Where were you?"

Annie took a deep breath as tears started to flow from her eyes.

"I-I was run-running from H-Hans and I ran in-into the K-King and P-Princess Elsa. And m-me and Elsa w-were talking and th-then I went and played with Elsa in the c-castle."

There was a moment between Annie's answer and Mom's reaction that Annie wasn't sure what was going to happen. Mom seemed startled, then her face got red again. And she slapped Annie again, a little harder this time causing the orphaned girl to fall to the ground in tears and pain. Mom grabbed Annie's arm and yanked her back up to her feet causing Annie to cry out again..

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me, girl. You are nothing. The princess would never play with you let alone talk to you. You are nothing. No you are less than nothing, you are an orphan. You are not going to tell anymore lies. Do you hear me, girl?" Mom asked raging, looking down at the girl who was not looking up at her. Mom grabbed her chin in her old hands and made the girl look up at her. Annie tried not to make eye contact but found she could not look away. "Do you hear me, _girl_?"

Annie nodded her head. Mom released her chin and Annie looked down and her old worn out, too small shoes, feeling as small as ever.

"Yes Mom."

"Good. Now to your room with no supper." Mom said as she pointed upstairs. Annie walked up stairs with her head hanging low.

"Yes Mom."

That night instead of eating supper with the rest of the household, Annie sat outside her bedroom window on the roof ledge. Gently she touched her tender cheek and flinched slightly. It wasn't the first time Mom had hit her, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last either. With tears in her eyes, Annie looked out across the kingdom. There had to be _someone_, _somewhere_ that Annie belonged with. Because she knew, she did not belong in this house. She just wished that they would hurry up and realize that they were missing her. She looked down at her hands, one clean and the other with only a slight blueish tint to it still. She wrapped her left hand around her right wrist and placed her thumb the birthmark there and held it close to her heart, like she did every night, and in her heart, made a secret wish as she looked up at the night sky.

Across the kingdom, in the castle, Princess Elsa was sitting at her desk working on some math problems. But it was late and her head was busy remembering the day's events instead. So she closed her book. She stood up and walked over to her window and looked out. Elsa liked her bedroom window. She could see the whole kingdom from it. Absentmindedly, her thoughts went back to Annie. She really did enjoy the girls company, ever if only for a short while. But although she reminisced in the fun they shared that day, Elsa's heart grew heavy when she thought of when Annie left. Even though she knew the orphan was coming back the next day, it didn't stop the sharp pain she felt in her heart that she could only associate with the disappearance of her baby sister. Not only did Elsa hope that somehow, someone would find her baby sister and return her, the crowned princess also wished that her new friend Annie would find the family that will love her unconditionally. Elsa looked down at her hands as they started to glow. She made two quarter sized ice coins, one with a picture of a star (in honor of her lost sister) and the other with a picture of Annie's face. She held them in one hand, close to her heart, like she did every night (with the coin of the star), and in her heart, made two secret wishes as she looked up at the night sky.

* * *

**So there is the chapter. I hope everyone liked it. But I will never know because out of 1,510 views and 13 followers and 6 favorites, I only have 18 reviews from the same** _6_** people. I read all these other stories and they get tons of reviews and only 6** **of you guys can bother to review my story. I mean don't get me wrong I love the 6 that did review and you don't need to review every chapter but it would be nice to hear from you, the readers, and to hear if my stories are... bad (keeping it rated K+). **

***Takes a deep breath***

**Sorry for going off like that. It's just that I really would like to hear from more of you to know if I am any good... **

**Anyway I decided to throw 3 shout outs to my favorite stories and their authors. So that they know that I really like them and so everyone knows that they are amazing authors and stories, and so people hear about them and so you can read them yourselves. So:**

**To **Aeluna **for your** Frozen Powers series (frozen fanfics)**. Just wanna say one thing. I am obsessed! You are a wonderful author and I love how you dedicate each chapter to a reviewer.**

**To **happy and free **for your** How to be a big sister (a frozen fanfic)**. I love your series of one shots between Elsa and Anna. I have to admit I laugh at times and I cried (because of laughing to hard) at times. :)**

**To** Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx **for your** Skinny Love, Save Me **and** Fix Me (girl meets world fanfics)**. (I really couldn't pick which I liked more) I just wanted to say I love your stories, but you already know that. :)**

**Favorite/Follow/Review**

**Peace!**

**-Cassie-the-Librarian**


End file.
